


Finding the Magic

by musikurt



Series: Taking Chances [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumper called Benji and said he's coming over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Magic

Benji had run around the room in what would likely be described as a "frenzy". If Jesse was home, he'd likely have told Benji to calm down. But the fact that Jesse wasn't there was part of the reason Benji was so excited in the first place. He had already stowed a number of his action figures in the closet and had taken down all of the posters from around his bed. He was sorting through his magic props and tossing most of them into a box that was destined for a space under his bed. He looked up at the clock and whimpered. He dumped the rest of the props into the box and put it away.

He walked over to the full-length mirror hanging on the inside of the door to their room. He gave himself a once over. He followed that with a second look. He wasn't entirely sure why he cared how he looked, but he figured it was just because he wanted to make a good first impression. Well, technically, this was a second impression. And his first impression had not gone very well. He threw off his Star Wars t-shirt and replaced it with a loose-fitting blue one devoid of any logos or text. That was probably the most inoffensive route and the best he could hope for under the circumstances.

There was a knock on the door and Benji jumped. He realized he'd left a Darth Vader action figure on the nightstand, but it was too late. His visitor knocked again, this time more frantically. He decided to just let it go. The way the room looked now was an improvement over what it was before. Well, he didn't think so personally, but this wasn't about making the space comfortable for himself.

Benji opened the door and Bumper pushed past him, pushing him aside. He sat down on the edge of Jesse's bed. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to close the door?"

"Oh, sorry," Benji answered. He closed the door and locked it. He froze wondering if Bumper was going to think he was weird for locking the door.

"Good idea," Bumper said as he stared out the window. "That way they can't surprise us."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Benji took a few deep breaths before turning around and taking a seat on his own bed. He was sitting across from Bumper but made sure not to meet his eyes.

"I guess I figured your room would be a bit... weirder." Bumper was looking around at the ceilings and walls. "Maybe I didn't have you pegged quite as well as I thought."

"I get that a lot," Benji replied. He was trying his best to come off cool, but he knew from past experience that it probably meant he was coming across more awkward than ever. "So, here you are. I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something? I have the entire Star Wars sag--"

"Woah, woah, woah," Bumper interrupted him. "This isn't some slumber party or anything like that. I'm not going to braid your hair or let you give me a makeover or talk about boys all night."

"Well, that wasn't-- Okay." Benji frowned. He should have known better. He just got so excited when Bumper called. He knew why Bumper said he was coming over, but he hoped that maybe they could at least get to know each other a bit while he was there. Benji was willing to give Bumper a second chance. He'd hoped that maybe - just maybe - Bumper would be willing to do the same.

Bumper spotted the action figure on the table by Benji's bed. "Is that a doll?"

"It's a Darth Vader action figure." Benji resisted the urge to pick it up and explain how it worked. "It's from a movie."

"If you say so." Bumper rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Benji started to wish he hadn't agreed to let Bumper come over. But Bumper broke the silence. "Hey, I know I can be kind of a jerk sometimes. But I really appreciate you letting me hide out here. Fans can be a bit scary and these two girls, they track me like I'm some sort of animal in the woods. I knew they'd never even think to look for me here. Especially when they know Jesse is out with that Bellas chick."

"It's no problem." Benji forced a smile.

Bumper looked up at him and grinned. "You know, I just had an idea. A way I can pay you back for helping me out."

"You really don't have to."

"No," Bumper insisted, "I want to. I want to give you something I know you really want. And something only I can give you."

Benji wasn't sure at first what Bumper meant. Then he realized that Benji was going to offer him a spot on the Trebletones. He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Bumper stood and walked over to Benji's bed. He sat next to Benji and smiled at him.

"I remember the day we first met. And I've seen the way you look at me." Bumper grabbed Benji's wrist. "I can give you what you want." Bumper placed Benji's hand on his crotch but Benji quickly pulled it back.

"What are you doing?" Benji slid a few inches away from Bumper.

"Oh, come on. You don't need to try to hide it. I know you have a thing for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Benji looked up to see that Bumper had tossed his t-shirt onto the bed.

Bumper shrugged. "I guess if you want to play it that way. But you know this is a one-time offer. One that I really probably shouldn't be giving you in the first place. Can you catch weird through sexual activity? I guess I've never loo--"

"Stop!" Benji stood and walked over so he was standing in front of Bumper. Part of Benji wanted to tell Bumper to leave and never come back. But that small part was overshadowed by the way he felt every time he saw Bumper. He didn't believe it was a sexual attraction as Bumper was suggesting, but it was something. He was taken in by Bumper - not because he had a sparkling personality but because Bumper had the life Benji wanted. And if he could even feel a bit closer to that by accepting what Bumper was offering, he was going to take it. He put his hand on Bumper's shoulder and pushed him until he was lying across the bed, his feet still on the floor. Without another word, Benji undid Bumper's pants and slid them down to his ankles.

"That's what I'm talking about." Bumper craned his head forward and smiled up at Benji.

"Don't talk," Benji commanded. "Just. Let me have my moment." Benji dropped to his knees and put his hand around Bumper's cock. It wasn't as small as Benji had expected based on Bumper's personality - he believed there was some truth to the whole "overcompensation" idea - but it certainly wasn't anything to write home about, either. It instantly hardened against Benji's touch. He hesitated for a moment before putting his lips to the tip of the head and sliding it into his mouth. Bumper let out a loud, long moan as Benji took his cock deeper into his throat. Benji's head bobbed up and down a few times, Bumper continuing to moan and groan each time. Benji was sure that he was just doing it to push the "no talking" rule, but he preferred it to Bumper's typical condescension.

After Benji had been sucking Bumper off for just a minute or two, Bumper's body tensed and Benji felt warm liquid hit the back of his throat. He sat up and stared at Bumper for a moment. "You don't last very long, do you?"

"Hey, it doesn't have to last long to get the job done." Bumper sat up. "Maybe you're just that good."

"No," Benji replied as he scrambled to his feet. "I know I'm not. I'd never done that before."

"Well, you're just a natural. A natural cocksucker. Which is what I thought from the very beginning."

"And you're a minute-man with a small dick. At least, even if what you say was true, my talent actually is something to be proud of." Benji picked up Bumper's shirt and handed it to him. "I think you've hid out here long enough."

Bumper stood and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He moved so he was face-to-face with Benji. "Oh, you got off sucking my dick and now you're ready to send me on my way? Should have guessed you'd do that."

Benji walked over to the door and opened it. "Really, you can go any time."

"I've got news for you," Bumper snapped as he stomped over to him. "You will never be a Treble. Ever. I'll make sure of that."

Benji shrugged. "Oh, well. I don't really want to be one anymore. Especially if it means having to spend more time with you."

Bumper glared at him. He clearly wasn't used to people standing up to him. He'd hoped to rely on the fact that Benji found him intimidating to somehow get permission to stay. This just furthered Benji's resolve to send him away. He poked his head out in the hallway and smiled. "That's right, Bumper," Benji yelled. "I'll see you tomorrow. You have a great night, Bumper."

Bumper's eyes narrowed and Benji thought he saw actual fire burning in them for a moment. "You didn't. You stupid--"

"BUMPER!" A girl's voice yelled from down the corridor. Bumper stared at Benji for another second before rushing out the door and running for the nearest stairwell.

Benji closed and locked the door. He leaned against it for a moment and sighed. Then he pulled the box out from under his bed and started setting his magic props back to their proper place. He pulled out a small frame from the bottom of the box and set it on the table by his bed, right next to the Darth Vader action figure. Inside was a small cross-stitch pattern his mother had made for him before he left home. 'Never sacrifice yourself to make someone else happy. If someone can't accept you for who you are, they don't deserve you in their life.' He stared at it for a moment and smiled. He finally understood what it meant.


End file.
